User blog:Steve993/Darkwing Duck Spin Off Ideas
So I brought this up on the main page but this is my history so far with the Ducktales reboot which I want to establish before going and proposing the spin off idea. I had seen some footage of the show here and there early on but I haven't taken time to watch the whole show yet. But I am getting interested in the idea and I may watch it online because I don't have Disney on my TV here in Ireland. And I'm going to assume the whole UK Dub thing was people making things up. But I did watch the Darkwing episode because I was curious to see what they would end up doing with it and while I liked it I was sort of at first conflicted about the twist. In the context of the universe and what they set up I get what they were going for and it makes sense. If they were to do a Darkwing spin off after changing the actors for a new reboot it for Ducktales it would be weird if they did the same for Darkwing but kept his original actor. Most people would say keep him because Jim Cummings is irreplaceable and I would have counted myself among those people. Plus with the idea they were setting up with Darkwing being a fictional show but no mention of the Drake Mallard identity or Gosalyn was admittedly strange so a twist should have been expected and I'll admit it caught me off guard even though it's clearly obvious once you see the pieces set up with Starling's growing insanity, the eyes going crazy, the chainsaw and other things. I guess because they built up Jim Cummings return as Darkwing and then he's turned into a villain it felt like a bait and switch. But I like the idea and if this was to set up a full Darkwing show I'd be curious to watch that too and if not that then at least more appearances on the main Ducktales show. Darkwing Duck Reboot Ideas So I may give the show a go. It has things I like in it like old school adventure that they also update but make it work and people involved that again I like. So as I mentioned above who knows what Darkwing's future will be whether he'll continue to be a guest starring role on Ducktales or he'll get a spin off right away. Or he will continue to be on the show but then get a spin off down the line if people continue to respond to him well and people are apparently responding to him well. They want more Darkwing. So if they were to do a spin off what ideas would you have for it and how would you propose a first Season? This is my vague idea taking what little I know and remember from the original show and also new ideas. Plot synopsis With his career as an actor over Drake Mallard is inspired to become his hero Darkwing Duck for real protecting Duckburg when needed and getting assistance from Launchpad. When visiting Saint Canard he investigates a possible murder and meets a young orphan named Gosalyn. With no parents and not wanting her to be alone like he was he decides to adopt her and while he encourages her go get them attitude he also fears for her safety and vows to protect her and the city from villains some new and some old who take on identities based on villains from the old show unaware that his old hero Jim Starling is planning revenge now known by a new name. Negaduck. Voice Cast Trying to come up with a voice cast was again kind of tough and I'm not even sure who should play some of them. Again this is for you also to weigh in on: Main Cast: Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard: Chris Diamantopoulos Gosalyn Mallard: Kathryn Newton Launchpad McQuack: Beck Bennett Morgana Macawber: Hayley Atwell Honker Muddlefoot: TBA Herb Muddlefoot: Ty Burrell Binkie Muddlefoot: Grey Griffin Tank Muddlefoot: Nancy Cartwright Supporting Cast/Guest Stars: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck: Lin-Manuel Miranda Neptunia: Kari Walhgren Stegmutt: TBA Professor Waddlemeyer: TBA Jim Starling/Negaduck: Jim Cummings Dr. Reginald Bushroot: Peter Serafinowicz The Liquidator/Bud Flud: Corey Burton Megavolt/Elmo Sputterspark: Keith Ferguson Quackerjack: Michael Bell Steelbeak: Rob Paulsen Taurus Bulba: Jermaine Clement Tuskernini: TBA (Honestly had they thought of it but I guess it would make more sense Scrooge would work with a duck Tuskernini could have been set up to be Alistair Boorswan) Hot Couture: TBA (Obviously there would be more new exclusive villains and other minor ones from the original I didn't mention but this so far is the only one we know of) Final Sum Up So yeah that's obviously not a complete fleshed out thing and again it's all speculation and random ideas of my own. What would your Darkwing reboot be about and who would you cast as characters needing to be casted? Category:Blog posts